Method Acting
by amadeuplove
Summary: Cooper is trying out for a new role next week that will require him to have a threesome with two guys if he gets the part. Kurt and Blaine are already having a sleepover at the Anderson's when Cooper decides he needs to practice the scene. KurtCoBlaine


This might be the worst idea Cooper's ever had.

But then he hears his baby brother moaning from behind the door of his room, and Cooper thinks it could potentially be the greatest.

The first time Cooper ever thought anything sexual about Blaine was two years ago when Cooper was visiting for Christmas, and Blaine thought he was home alone, so he walked out of the bathroom naked. Cooper still has that perfect image of Blaine, his brother's hipbones curving to a perfect V-shape, the curve of Blaine's ass and how tempting it would be to grab it. On some nights, after his muscles have relaxed and there's cum stains left to be cleaned on his sheets, Cooper lies awake feeling guilty, the darkness of his apartment room in LA making him realize the emptiness he feels from not getting to have what he so desperately wants. But maybe this is the perfect opportunity to see what would happen if Blaine wanted the same thing.

Whenever Cooper's seen Blaine in the last year, he's always wearing those tight little T-shirts that show off his impeccable torso and strong arms, but secretly, Cooper thinks he could still take him. He could still wrestle Blaine to the ground and hold him in place as their bodies rocked together, as Blaine would lie there whimpering and begging for more as Cooper rubbed him through his jeans. _Taking him_ suddenly means so much more to Cooper, and _god_, the things he wants to do to his little brother has no limit. He needs to knock on the door _now_.

The moaning is hushed and the movement in the bed has come to a dead stop. Thank god their parents are getting drunk in a hotel casino right now. If Blaine says no, Cooper might as well come to a dead stop, too. He imagines that if he were to open the door right now that he'd get to see the curve of Blaine's naked ass, maybe even his erection popping through the blankets. How far have Blaine and Kurt gone? Definitely all the way, Cooper decides. But oh, god, _Kurt_.

Yesterday when Cooper met Kurt for the first time, it was so hard not to laugh at how easily noticeable it was that Kurt was undressing Cooper with his eyes. Then again, Cooper wasn't exactly the most innocent one in the situation. Nice guys with personality and sass, in Cooper's experience, are always the ones to have the kinkiest fantasies. Kurt is definitely no exception. He could see right through Kurt's pretty blue eyes that they've seen more than just hugs and nose kisses from Cooper's darling baby brother. No, with those lips, Kurt's face has been fucked multiple times, his plump and full lips wrapping themselves around a hard cock that Cooper's only _dreamed _of seeing.

The guilt comes back as soon as he remembers Blaine in the choir room yesterday, how upset and bothered he looked. Cooper needs to make it up to him. He thinks if Kurt is okay with sharing his boyfriend, then he'll definitely be okay with sharing his boyfriend with his boyfriend's hot and famous older brother. _Please, Kurt, be a good boy._

He knocks on the door once more when he hears no attempt at either of the boys to come to the door to open it.

"_Coop?_" Blaine asks from behind the door, sounding startled and a little tired.

Cooper has a sudden flashback of opening the door to his first audition room back when he was seventeen. His hands were shaking on the knob, his nerves getting the best of him, and he had been waiting in a room that was making him freeze to death. Though, he's starting to feel like opening the door to Blaine's room is even worse. It's warm in the Anderson's house, too hot for this moment that is already starting to pump blood to his needy cock, and whatever makes Cooper bold enough to finally open the door is beyond him.

The lack of darkness startles him. Cooper was expecting to not see anything, but instead, there's a candle lit that is resting on Blaine's night stand. He can clearly see Kurt and Blaine under Blaine's soft and puffy comforter, and he can't help but inwardly smirk when he sees both of the boys looking embarrassed. _Did I interrupt something?_

Blaine still sounds like he's trying to get his breath back, and for a moment, Cooper's afraid he might be too late, that they might have finished already. His heart starts pounding harder in his chest, but he doesn't want that to stop him, not yet.

"So, guys, what's up?"

Blaine gives him a perfect diva look, a '_you can't be serious_' burned into his face, and it takes all of Cooper's will power to not jump on the bed and make Blaine see things his way. This needs to happen. Now.

Cooper takes his time to come over to the edge of the bed, looking the two lovers over, and from this angle he can see that their pants are still tossed on the floor, but they had the courtesy to put their shirts back on in case Cooper came in. How nice. Cooper thinks their shirts would look nicer back on the floor.

He can't think of a better way to proclaim his idea, but luckily, Blaine gives him a good starting point.

"Coop... What do you want? It's late."

_Too late to go back now._

"I... I wanted to talk to you guys about something, if that's okay."

Blaine looks over at Kurt for confirmation on it being okay, and then Blaine nods. Cooper continues.

"So, I don't know if you guys are aware, but sex scenes in film and TV are really awkward to film. You usually have at least a dozen crew members behind the camera watching and making sure everything on set is fine. I have an audition next week for a role that I'd have to have a sex scene in, and I'm feeling pretty doubtful in my abilities to perform well in the scene..."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine, Coop. Uh, just get to know the person you have to act it with? Hang out and practice kissing or something?"

"Y-Yeah, I know, but I don't want that person-well, actually, it's _two_people-to feel like I don't know what I'm doing."

Kurt looks instantly turned on or amused. Cooper can't tell. He's too nervous now. "Wait, you're auditioning for a _threesome_? What movie is this?"

"It's, um, it's an indie film, but the director is someone I've wanted to work with for a while, so I really want to get the part. It'll be for an LGBT film festival, a-and um-"

"Wait, Coop, _what_?" Blaine interrupts with.

Cooper needs to collect his thoughts before he continues. His throat's closing up, realizing how close he is to speaking his thoughts out loud. Blaine's going to kill him. He's going to disown him as a brother. _Please, Blaine, please be okay with it._

He attempts to shrug. "Y-You know, like, I realize there's still a lot of issues with being g-gay and all, so I thought I'd help you guys out in someway, and acting in a film about gay guys could potentially help, r-right?"

Kurt leans towards him, seemingly intrigued. "So, wait, this will be a threesome with two other guys or...?"

"Yes." Finally, he's able to not stutter.

"Interesting," is all Kurt manages to say.

Blaine's stare burns a hole in Cooper's shirt, because he's not looking directly at him yet. Not until Blaine speaks do his eyes meet Cooper's. "And you wanted to practice beforehand?"

And there it is, the same flash of lust and excitement that Cooper swore he saw two Christmas's ago when he saw Blaine exit the bathroom. Their eyes lock for a moment too long to mean not mean anything, and the silence practically turns Cooper into a complete and desperate mess.

"All right." Blaine says, a playful and thoughtful smile playing on his lips. "Cooper, can you give me a minute to talk to Kurt?"

Before Kurt's able to say anything, Cooper's waiting outside of Blaine's door with his head in his hands. He must be crazy to even suggest something like this. There's no way Blaine's going to say yes, and even if he does want to, Kurt won't agree to it, and if Kurt thinks it's disgusting, there's a chance that Cooper will be in deep shit in less than twenty-four hours with his parents or possibly the law. But then he hears hushing again, and surprisingly, it isn't followed by louder arguing.

"_Hey, Coop! You can come back in now._"

Cooper holds his breath before he's back in the room, deciding to stare at the ground instead of the two boys on the bed. When Blaine says yes, he has to replay the phrase Blaine says in his head to make sure he didn't just imagine it. _"We want to help you practice."_

Cooper looks at Blaine in astonishment and releases the air he's been holding in his lungs. "What? ...Really?"

Looking at Kurt, he looks just as eager as Cooper feels. When he looks at Blaine, _god, Blaine_, it's a whole different story. Blaine looks like the word _lustful _was made specifically to define him. His eyes are dark even with the candle light flickering by his face, and when he reaches his hand to the blanket and pulls it back to motion Cooper to come over to the bed, Cooper's cock twitches eagerly in his briefs, eyeing Blaine's naked thigh being exposed from underneath the comforter.

Blaine turns to Kurt and slides a hand up Kurt's torso, his hand brushing past his chest. "You see, Coop..." Blaine's fingers continue to slide up, his fingers threading through Kurt's hair, Kurt closing his eyes to lean into the touch. "...Kurt and I thought it'd be pretty neat if I let _you_ fuck _me_, and I can suck Kurt off as that happens." He turns his head back towards Cooper to gauge his reaction, smirking when Cooper looks extremely pale. "How does that sound, big brother?"

Seeing as Cooper can't form words this second, Blaine takes his own shirt off and turns his attention to Kurt, biting his lip and eyeing the plumpness of Kurt's bottom lip. "Kurt, I think you should get Cooper ready before he's ready to take me. Would you like to do that?"

Kurt kisses Blaine long and hard after he nods once, his hand running down Blaine's body to grab his ass. Cooper stares, completely shocked at what's happening right now, and decides he must be dreaming. There is no way they'd ever agree to it. Still, that doesn't stop Kurt from protesting when Blaine breaks away to look back at Cooper. "Coop, you joining us or no?"

Something drives Cooper to sit on the edge of the bed, and soon, Blaine's hand is pressing hard on his thigh, telling him to get further on the bed. Blaine manages to get Cooper to lie back on the pillows, his head leaning against the headboard, and soon, Kurt's straddling Cooper's knees, smirking back at him. This is still a dream. Kurt's naked past his hips, his shirt still snug on his torso. Cooper notices that both Kurt and Blaine are still semi-hard, and he knows that he's already at that level with them.

He feels like he should say something, have a better explanation for why he wants to see his baby brother naked, but he can't formulate words right now. It took all of his nerves to _propose_the idea that he can't speak any more.

"Cooper, I've got to tell you, when I met you yesterday, I wanted to do just this." Kurt's smile is a lot kinder than Blaine's, so that masks the lust and makes Cooper unsure of where Kurt stands on this situation, regardless of what he's saying. However, Kurt's soon taking off his shirt, exposing his cream colored skin that looks so smooth that Cooper can't help but reach out and touch Kurt's shoulder as Kurt leans towards his face. "...Mmm, you can touch me wherever you want, Cooper. If you're anything like your brother in bed, I think I'll be quite pleased."

Cooper's so busy running his hands over Kurt's body that he almost forgot to turn his attention towards Blaine. _How could I forget?_ When he looks out towards the corner of the bed where Blaine's kneeling, he sees Blaine's hand pumping and the look of pure pleasure on his face. He's _enjoying _watching his boyfriend get touched by his brother. Again, even more blood starts to go to Cooper's cock just from acknowledging that and seeing Blaine touch himself in his presence. It makes Cooper so turned on that he grabs the nearest face to him, which happens to be Kurt, and starts sucking and biting on Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt gladly lets Cooper do whatever he wants, moaning as Cooper's hand runs down to cup his ass, his finger rubbing past his hole. At this point, Cooper hears Blaine moan and he doesn't think he even needs to be sucked before taking Blaine for the first time. But hey, getting sucked off by Blaine's boyfriend never sounded like a bad idea, and he thinks he should take the opportunity while it's still here.

Cooper pulls Kurt's face away by grabbing the back of his neck and forces him to look straight at him. "Are you going to suck me off or not?"

It comes out a little harsher than he meant, but Cooper's getting desperate to fuck Blaine, and he wants to make sure he's extremely hard before he takes his little brother, so Kurt's mouth should do the trick. Kurt helps him take his pants off, and as soon as Cooper's cock is exposed to the air, Cooper can't help but look to Blaine to see what he's thinking.

Blaine's eyes are trained on Cooper's aching cock, his mouth opened ever so slightly without knowing so. Blaine licks his lips in what Cooper thinks is the sexiest manner he's ever seen, and Blaine bites his bottom lip when his eyes move to Cooper's. He continues to stroke himself slowly, keeping himself hard for what's soon to come as he stares back at Cooper.

Kurt gets in between Cooper's legs, ducking his head down to slowly take him in his mouth with his hand wrapped around the base of Cooper's cock. Cooper lets out a soft moan as Kurt's head starts bobbing up and down, occasionally feeling his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat. It makes his hips arch up just thinking about Kurt deep-throating Blaine. _Of course_, Blaine's boyfriend can deep throat.

Soon, Cooper's hand is tangling in Kurt's hair, forcing Kurt's mouth to stay down on him. He risks a glance at Blaine to see what he's thinking again, and the sight makes him want to come right then and there. Blaine's eyes are shut, his mouth hanging open, and his hand is pressed into the mattress to keep himself balanced. There's no more waiting. Cooper needs to take him now.

As Cooper pulls Kurt's head away from his crotch, Blaine takes the cue to come closer and to sit near Cooper's side. Blaine's throbbing cock so close to Cooper's bicep is too much for him, so as soon as Kurt gets out from between his legs, Cooper sits up further and brings his hand down to wrap it around Blaine's cock. This causes Blaine's head to throw back slightly, his hand going to squeeze Cooper's shoulder. "C-Coop, I need you..."

They take the lube and a condom from Blaine's bedside table drawer-_the things you keep in there, Blaine_-and wait impatiently as Cooper rolls the condom on his aching cock and applies a generous amount of lube to keep Blaine from hurting too much, since he really doesn't know if he'll be able to control himself from going hard. Blaine gives him an excited smirk before spreading his legs apart to have his heels hit the side of Cooper's knees where Cooper is kneeling by the end of the bed. Luckily, Kurt and Cooper aren't so different in height, so when Kurt is kneeling up on the bed by the pillows, it's easy for Blaine to not have to reach his neck up for Kurt's cock while Cooper will be pounding into him.

Cooper wonders if this is what Blaine's wanted all along, if he's just been _waiting _for Cooper to come home from California to fuck him into the mattress while he sucks his boyfriend's cock. He's suddenly regretting never mentioning this before, but he really didn't want to try anything before Blaine lost his virginity to someone else. Now, he's got the idea to be thanking Kurt instead of being jealous of him. Blaine really did pick a hot guy to have sex with first. Kurt's mouth was perfect.

He decides to enjoy himself before _really _enjoying himself. Cooper smirks and grabs his lubricated cock, rubbing the tip of it against Blaine's teasing hole, feeling satisfied when Blaine moans and pushes his ass back to feel more pressure. Looking to Kurt next, Cooper shares a knowing glance with him, that Blaine is indeed the hottest boy they've both ever seen, and they're glad to be doing this with the three of them. Kurt is obviously more comfortable with touching Blaine, so Cooper watches for a moment as Kurt rubs the head of his cock along Blaine's lips, shoving it in when Blaine opens his mouth into a perfect 'o' shape for Kurt's cock. As Blaine's body starts moving forward to suck Kurt off, Cooper decides it's time. Kurt can't have all the fun, and secretly, Cooper knows Blaine wants what Cooper has to offer far more.

Cooper spreads lube onto two of his fingers and presses the first one into Blaine's hole with ease, gaining a moan and sudden stillness from the boy below. He wishes now that he could see Blaine's face, how good it feels to have Cooper's finger inside him, but this was the best way they could think to have this threesome. For only a second does Cooper think about the scene for the indie film he'll have to act out if he gets the part. Hell, he honestly doesn't care about that anymore. If he were being any more honest right now, he no longer even cares about acting as a whole. Blaine is all he wants.

He adds a second finger in, letting Blaine adjust to the feeling and letting him get concentrated on sucking Kurt off again, before slowly taking them out to apply more lube to his cock just in case. This is the first time, possibly the only time (though he doubts that now), that he'll get to do this, so he has to make it count and have it be good for all parties involved.

As soon as Cooper's cock pushes through the first ring of muscles, he's lost in the feeling. Blaine's below him, begging and pleading for more as he takes his mouth away from Kurt's cock to tell him. "_Please_, oh, _god_, Cooper... You feel so big... I want more of you..."

Cooper groans as he thrusts himself deeper into Blaine's ass, trying hard not to moan out all the things he wants to tell Blaine about how it feels to be inside him. Blaine feels _so_ good, better than any guy _or_ girl Cooper has been with. When he went to California, he finally let himself delve into all of his sexual desires, but it hasn't been enough for the past two years after seeing Blaine naked to just fuck any random person that happened to admire his face in a club. He needed _this_-his baby brother moaning below him, pushing himself back on Cooper's cock whenever he's closer to pulling out. Blaine _wants _this, has probably touched himself to the thought and has maybe even came from it before.

Cooper only takes a moment away from staring at Blaine's ass and waist to look up at Kurt to see how much he's enjoying this. Kurt's eyes are concentrated on Blaine's mouth, his fingers tightly wrapped in Blaine's hair, forcing his boyfriend's mouth to take him as deep as he can.

"Fuck, Blaine... You're so turned on by this, aren't you? You love my dick in your face and your brother fucking you from behind, isn't that right? Tell him. Let him hear how much you love it."

_Kurt is no exception_, Cooper reminds himself. He was lost in the feeling of Blaine's tightness before hearing Kurt demand Blaine share his thoughts with the two of them.

"F-Fuck, Coop..."

Cooper moans, grabbing Blaine's hips a little tighter to have more control over his thrusts.

Kurt smirks, using the hand that's tangled in Blaine's hair and forces it to turn Blaine's head to the side. "You want to see your brother fucking you, don't you? Watch him come in your tight little hole? Come on, do it, Blaine. I know you want to."

Blaine moans louder, using the strength he has left in his arms to balance himself up, turning his body just slightly to be able to angle his head back as best he can to watch Cooper pound into him. When Cooper catches the lust in Blaine's eyes, he just about loses it. Blaine's head tilts back as Cooper does a few deep thrusts, and when Cooper slaps his ass and tells him he can take it, Blaine lets out a pleasurable cry, pushing himself even further back on Cooper's cock.

"Tell him that it feels so good to have him fucking you, Blaine."

Blaine has to go back into his original position of looking straight forward in order to stay slightly off the mattress, his lungs doing their best to draw in enough air to speak.

"It feels s-so good, Coop... You fu-ucking me..."

Kurt scoots himself closer to Blaine's head, so Blaine won't have to reach as far to take him in his mouth. Tangling his hand even harder in Blaine's hard, Blaine lets out a soft cry and whimpers when Kurt pulls his head back. "You want him to go harder, don't you? Be a good boy for your brother and let him come inside you? Come on, Blaine, you want to be a good boy, don't you?"

This is beginning to be ridiculous. First, Blaine was the one instructing Kurt to do things, and now Kurt is forcing Blaine to talk dirty. Cooper thinks they must have gone through every fantasy he could ever think of and then some. Blaine seems to _like_ getting called a good boy, so they've probably even planned to have a threesome. No longer is Cooper using Kurt and Blaine, they're using _him_.

And that is entirely okay.

Soon, Kurt gives up on forcing Blaine's mouth on him and just leans his back on the pillows, his hand working almost as well as Blaine's mouth in getting himself off. This leaves Blaine more focused to push back on Cooper's cock, Cooper enjoying the way Blaine moans his name whenever he's able to hit _right there_. When Cooper can feel himself wanting to come soon, he does his best to reach his hand around to grab Blaine's cock, but then Blaine moves it away and replaces Cooper's hand with his own.

Cooper watches as Kurt's getting close too, and he figures that it's Kurt's plan to come on Blaine's face. Cooper intends to watch that happen. He waits for Kurt to start coming as he positions himself at the best angle, causing Blaine to moan loudly and for Kurt to moan out Blaine's name as he's coming all over Blaine's face and into his mouth. Cooper can feel Blaine coming when the muscles in his ass tighten and it's all Cooper can take before he's coming into the condom, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward to pound the last few times into Blaine before he has to pull out.

Afterward, they all breathe heavily, Blaine lying on the bed, completely collapsed as the other two kneeling don't try to move for over a minute. Finally though, Kurt leans himself over the bed to grab some tissues and starts cleaning himself and Blaine's face off before handing the entire tissue box over to Cooper.

It's more than a weird feeling to take a condom off himself that was just inside of Blaine, just pounding in him over and over until he came. They throw their tissues in the small garbage can by Blaine's bed and then they let the silence linger for a few more moments.

"That was amazing," Kurt says, still breathless.

Cooper's more eager to hear Blaine's response, though. He smiles when Blaine finally turns himself around to let his back face the mattress instead of his stomach and feels his heart rise when he sees Blaine smiling back at him.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Coop." Blaine says, sounding as tired as he looks.

For some reason, Cooper's heart drops, and he hates that it does. He's not supposed to want more from his brother, hell, he's not even supposed to have wanted this much from him.

_Is there anything else you wanted to say?_

"Yeah, um, thanks for... helping me out, guys." _That sounds even worse out loud._

Quickly feeling like it's time to leave, Cooper gets off the bed, his knees no longer feeling like they're going to lock in place and make him fall to the floor. As he starts making his way to the door, he stops when Blaine speaks up.

"Coop, where are you going?"

Cooper turns around and meets the face of his beloved little brother. "To my old room?"

Kurt smiles and the two boys scoot over in the bed to make room for Cooper on the left side.

Blaine tilts his head ever so slightly and looks hurt for a moment. "You can sleep with us, you know..."

The guilt and shame starts to set in, like it always does after Cooper comes down from his orgasm while thinking about Blaine, and he needs to leave. This is worse than any of those other times that were all just in his head, because this was real. It wasn't a fantasy or a dream.

"It's okay. You guys should have your alone time, and I really should, um, just go to bed."

He doesn't wait for them to say anything in protest, and with that, he heads back to his old room and gets under the covers as quickly as possible, trying to warm up now that all he has is his own body heat. What's going to happen in the morning when Kurt and Blaine realize what they've done? Maybe they were drunk or high or just out of their _minds_ to want to have a threesome with Cooper? Who the hell was he thinking that he needed to _practice _for that role, he doesn't even think he'll get it.

This was all just about getting to be with Blaine. It always was. Cooper is supposed to be wiser and know what's best for his brother, and he probably just fucked him up for life. How could he do that?

An hour goes by as Cooper's lost in guilty and regretful thoughts. He's so busy trying to come up with ways to make it better in the morning that he doesn't even hear the door to his room open. It isn't until Blaine's standing by the foot of his bed does Cooper jump and notice he's there.

"Holy shit, Blaine! You scared the crap out of me!"

For a moment, they're just brothers. But then Blaine reminds him of what just went on with the soft tone in his voice.

"Sorry," he laughs playfully, walking over towards the side of the bed Cooper's lying on. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Cooper doesn't know what to say, if he should say anything at all. Blaine realizes this after a minute goes by.

"You know, it's really cold to be standing here like this. Are you going to let me come lie down with you?"

Not wanting to let his brother stay cold for any longer, Cooper scoots over in the bed and raises the blankets up for Blaine to get underneath them with him. As soon as Blaine's under the covers, he snuggles close to Cooper and even wraps his leg over both of Cooper's thighs. "I had fun," Blaine continues in his soft voice, "did you enjoy it?" For some reason, Cooper thinks Blaine even sounds a bit worried.

_Fun? That's it?_

"I-Yeah, I guess. I honestly can't believe you guys said yes to it."

Blaine lets out a quiet chuckle, ducking his head under Cooper's chin. "Of course, I would, Coop. I want you to do a great job in your pretend threesome, you know? Isn't that what method acting is all about?"

Cooper feels the lump in his throat thicken. Blaine's voice is starting to sound so small and vulnerable, and Cooper wants so desperately to ask Blaine one _more _question.

It takes him a minute to gain the courage to say it.

"Would you want to do it again sometime?"

Cooper can practically feel Blaine freeze up, but then he relaxes and starts to rub his hand over Cooper's bare chest. _Oh, right. _They're still naked.

"I-Yeah, Coop. I'm sure Kurt would be happy to do it, too. Whenever you come home... whenever you're not busy, we could. It won't be more than that though, right? Just sex?"

At his last question, Blaine moves his head off Cooper's chest to look at him, and there's just enough light coming from the window that Cooper can see how sad Blaine looks right now. It breaks Cooper's heart even more.

"...Whatever you want, Blaine. I'll be happy to do anything. ...But I meant more, like, what if it was just the two of us sometime? Would you want to do that? And maybe you'd want to come visit me in LA?"

Blaine frowns, resting his head back on Cooper's chest and sighs. "I don't know, Coop. One step at a time, all right? ...We can't be together or anything, so maybe it'd be best to not complicate things."

Cooper tries as hard as he can to feel like the body lying next to him is nothing but a hot body that he just fucked, but he can't do it anymore. It's a body that he's seen grow up and be the most talented singer he's ever heard, and he can't pretend Blaine's just a pawn in his game anymore. Blaine should be the whole damn game board.

But Blaine's right.

He pushes away every depressing thought he has and finds a way to wrap an arm around Blaine to pull him closer. He decides to lighten the mood.

"You're really hot, you know that? I'm just saying, we should do it again sometime."

Blaine turns around, snuggling his ass back against Cooper's crotch. "Mmm, yeah, I'd definitely be fine with playing around more with you. I could live out all your fantasies for you, couldn't I?"

_Yeah, all except the one where we're in love and you come live with me and have mom and dad just thinking you want to be an actor in LA, too. God, why am I thinking this way now?_

"Yeah, we'll see. ...Hey, why didn't Kurt come in here, too?"

Blaine takes a moment longer than Cooper's expecting to reply. He sounds even smaller. "He fell asleep, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you? We're not going to tell anyone, so you don't have to worry. I'd never want anything bad to happen to you, to any of us."

If only Cooper cared about himself... Right now, all he cares about is Blaine.

"Well, you should get some sleep now, too. I'm okay, Blaine. You can go back to your boyfriend."

There's a pause.

"...Can I just stay in here with you? He'll be fine. I'd rather be here right now, if that's okay."

If Cooper ever needs to recollect any heart-wrenching memory to have his emotions seem lifelike for a scene, he's got it down now. _Thanks, Blaine._

"Good night, Blaine."

Blaine doesn't say anymore, but in less than a minute, Cooper feels Blaine's breath shallow, and he assumes that he's fallen asleep. Cooper carefully reaches his hand up to stroke Blaine's curls, feeling himself frown the closer Blaine moves into him as he sleeps.

So much for Cooper just wanting sex.


End file.
